Malfeito Feito II
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Com uma notícia bem inesperada a vida de Lily Evans e de seus amigos vira de cabeça para baixo.  Segunda temporada de Malfeito Feito
1. Prévia

**Sinopse: **_A vida de Lílian Evans não podia estar melhor, tinha amigos maravilhosos, tirava as melhores notas na escola e seu namorado - James Potter - era o cara mais perfeito do planeta. Mas como diz o ditado 'tudo que é bom dura pouco' e com uma notícia bem inesperada, a vida dessa ruiva e de seus amigos vira de cabeça para baixo. Malfeito Feito II, 2 vezes mais diversão, 2 vezes mais romance e 2 vezes melhor._

**Classificação: **_+16_

**Gênero:** _Comédia e Romance_

**Avisos: **_Àlcool_ _e Linguagem imprópria._

**Disclaimer: **_Segunda Temporada de Malfeito Feito. Recomendável que se leia a primeira parte para que não haja dúvidas. Personagens, lugares, menções, etc, pertencem à divissima J., mas a história pertence à mim (CarolineMiller). Para que não haja imprevistos ou problemas, deixo bem explicito aqui: qualquer tipo de cópia, de qualquer parte que seja desta fanfic, está terminantemente proibida! Se você não tem criatividade o suficiente para escrever alguma coisa, procure algo mais para fazer mas não copie!__ Long-fic, UA dos Marotos.__ Acho que é isso._  
><em>Kisses.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Aqui está a prévia de Malfeito Feito II, como prometi *-***

**PS: Essa fic tem 21 capítulos, e já tenho 16 deles escritos, preciso apenas revisá-los, então se vocês forem bonzinhos e deixarem reviews eu os posto bem rapidinho *-***

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p><p>

**_MALFEITO FEITO II  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vocês já sabem por quem ela é protagonizada...<strong>_

_Lílian Evans_

_James Potter_

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Sirius Black_

_Dorcas Meadowes_

_Remo Lupin_

_**Um ano se passou desde...**_

Ele tirou a máscara e virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era a tal princesa misteriosa que também tirou a máscara.

- POTTER? - perguntou a pessoa a sua frente que era nada menos, nada mais que...

- EVANS?

Ai caramba, o que ele havia feito?

_**E muitas outras confusões acontecem...**_

- Uii Jamie! Onde a mamãe passou talquinho ninguém toca!

- Cara, eu espero que quando eu fico bêbado não seja assim.

- Bom, mas até que Sirius não é tão mal, pelo menos não começou a cantar musiquinhas da Xuxa como certas pessoas

_**Mas muitas mesmo...**_

- James, cara.

- Eu sei Six!

- VOCÊ MATOU O HARRY!

_**E uma notícia...**_

- James, eu tenho duas noticias, uma boa e uma ruim. Qual você quer primeiro?

- Hmmm, a ruim?

- Eu to grávida.

**_Que ninguém sabe se é boa ou ruim..._**

- E qual é a boa?

- Não é de gêmeos!

_**Pode mudar tudo...**_

- Casamento!

- Mas mãe...

- Não quero saber, CASAMENTO!

_**E o que antes parecia uma coisa ruim...**_

- Eu odeio andar de terno cara.

- Tem razão, você fica parecendo um pingüim.

- Eu não pedi sua opinião Remo.

_**Torna-se muito pior...**_

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- O que foi Lily?

- Eu quero castanha do Pará James!

- Castanha do Pará? Mas meu amor, a gente tá na Inglaterra e não no Brasil!

- Eu quero James! EU QUERO, EU QUERO, EU QUERO!

_**E a amizade vai valer muito...**_

- Cara, eu devo te amar muito pra não te matar por me fazer sair as duas da manhã pra compra castanha.

- Eu sei cara, eu sei.

_**Mas será que o amor...**_

- Remo, você tá tão lindo hoje!

- Só hoje? Ontem eu não tava?

- Ah...

_**Sobrevive?**_

- Aceito.

- Eu também aceito.

**Malfeito Feito II, 2 vezes mais diversão, 2 mais romance e 2 vezes melhor.**

**Escrita por Caroline Miller.**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Sim, eu sei que vocês devem estar me achando louca por ter feito a Lily grávida nesta fic, mas o que eu posso fazer se tenho ideias assim?**

**Pode ser meio estranho, mas prometo que vai ser tão divertida quanto a primeira temporada.**

**Mandem reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>PS²: Estou respondendo os reviews do último capítulo de MF aos poucos *-*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos, Carol Miller :*<br>**


	2. Batatinha bem quentinha

** COMO ELA PEDIU E COMO EU SOU ETERNAMENTE GRATA POR SEUS REVIEWS Leticia Malfoy Potter ESSE É PARA VOCÊ :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Primeiro capítulo postado *-***

**Ele é pequeno, mas isso é porque é apenas uma introdução do que está por vir O.O**

**Divirtam-se!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batatinha bem quentinha – Capítulo Um.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Lílian Evans<strong>

Véspera de volta às aulas após as férias de Natal e Lily acordou com uma vontade desesperadora de comer batatas. Batatas. Batatas fritas e crocantes. Batatas fritas crocantes e cheirosas. Batatas fritas crocantes, cheirosas _e_ suculentas. E era um desejo estranhamente incontrolável. Lily levantou da cama e desceu as escadas até a cozinha sem nem se importar em se lavar.

Abriu a geladeira e encontrou ali os ingredientes do que futuramente seriam batatas fritas gostosas no estômago de Lily Evans. Começou a descascar as batatas enquanto cantarolava musicas.

- _Batatinha bem quentinha, batatinha bem quentinha, batata, batata, batata, batata_... (N/Lily: não sei se perceberam, mas a autora parece ser fortemente atraída pelas músicas da Xuxa)

Aqueceu o óleo e pôs as batatas para fritarem. Assim que estavam prontas, Lily nem esperou esfriar um pouco; comeu todas desesperadoramente rápido. Definitivamente aquelas foram as batatas mais gostosas que ela já havia comido em toda a sua vida.

Sentindo-se estranhamente bem, algo como 'dever cumprido', Lily lavou as panelas e pratos que tinha sujado e logo em seguida subiu até seu quarto novamente para se arrumar descentemente.

Lily tomou um banho e vestiu uma camiseta de uma manga só cor-de-rosa, uma calça jeans preta – que precisou de um pouco de esforço para entrar, o que a fez franzir a testa – e um all star preto com estrelas brancas. Estava pronta para começar o dia. Desceu até a sala e estava prestes a ligar a TV e assistir alguma coisa até a hora de sua mãe chegar do trabalho quando o telefone tocou.

Lily atendeu no segundo toque.

- Alô?

-_Lily? – _a voz de James era familiar do outro lado da linha.

- Oi amor – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- _O que você está fazendo?__ – James perguntou interessado._

- Acabei de me arrumar. Está em casa?

- _Não, eu estou na casa do Sirius ajudando-o com as malas –_ ele disse e Lily ficou sem entender.

Malas? Porque diabos Sirius precisaria de ajuda com malas?

- Ajudando com as malas? – Lily perguntou. – Por quê? Sirius vai se mudar?

- _Tecnicamente sim __– James disse e Lily ficou ainda mais confusa do que antes._

- Para onde? – ela perguntou com a testa franzida.

-_ Sirius brigou com a mãe..._

_- De novo – Lily suspirou triste._

_ - E a mãe dele o correu de casa, portanto ele está indo morar comigo _– James disse com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo. Lily ficou paralisada por alguns segundos antes de conseguir reagir.

Infelizmente sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que queria.

- COMO ASSIM?

_- Lily, amor da minha vida, não grita no telefone, por favor, eu realmente não quero ter problemas de audição no futuro próximo. E o Sirius está se mudando lá pra casa. Foi por isso que eu te liguei; a mamãe está fazendo um almoço de boas vindas, __como se o Six precisasse – James bufou – __mas deixa pra lá, e dai ela pediu que eu te convidasse. Vai fazer aquela torta que você gosta e carne e batatas fritas. Não é genial?_

...

_- Lily? Lily? Você está ai?_

No momento em que a palavra _batatas _foi dita, Lily sentiu um revertério em seu estômago e soltou o telefone longe, tapando a boca com a mão e correndo para dentro do banheiro despejando suas entranhas dentro do sanitário. Um estranho gosto amargo – que não tinha nada a ver com seu recente mal estar – surgiu no fundo da boca de Lily. Alguma coisa não estava bem.

- _LILY! SE VOCÊ NÃO RESPONDER EM TRÊS SEGUNDOS EU VOU MANDAR A POLÍCIA AI NA SUA CASA! UM... DOIS..._

- Estou aqui, James – Lily respondeu assim que recuperou o telefone de onde tinha jogado.

- _Hey, que foi que houve? Fiquei preocupado._

- Nada meu amor, foi só... Ah... Bem, avise a sua mãe que eu irei ai depois okay? Até depois.

- _Mas..._

- Eu te amo Jay – Ela disse tentando encerrar a conversa o mais rápido possível. – Beijos.

_- Lily... Ah. Eu também te amo. Até mais.__ – a voz de James estava desconfiada._

_- _Até.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Lily correu até uma escrivaninha que havia em seu quarto. Lá dentro achou uma agenda onde estava o numero telefônico de que precisava. Discou, sentindo que talvez sua volta às aulas não fosse tão boa.

- _Consultório médico, bom dia?_

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

Lily estava estranha. E James não pensava isso apenas por causa daquela ligação estranha de mais cedo. Ele estava pensando isso porque ela estava quieta demais desde que tinha chegado à casa dele. E Lily nunca era quieta.

Desde que os dois começaram a namorar, sempre tinham assunto ou coisas para fazer. Lily nunca o deixava entrar na rotina e James adorava isso nela. É claro que tinham brigas e ainda faziam algumas apostas entre si as vezes – era um coisa comum depois de tantos anos -, mas tudo era levado na base da brincadeira e no fim eles sempre se davam bem.

Mas Lily estava esquisita demais e James sabia que deveria ter alguma coisa errada para ela estar daquele jeito.

Todos almoçaram e conversaram – e Lily não chegou nem perto das batatas fritas que tanto amava. – James decidiu chamá-la até seu quarto para conversarem.

Assim que entraram no quarto, James foi logo perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- O que aconteceu Lily? Porque você está desse jeito? – perguntou para a namorada que olhava pela janela perdida em pensamentos.

- Já faz algum tempo que coisas estranhas estão acontecendo comigo, mas eu nem estava dando bola. Até esta manhã – ela disse e encarou-o com seus olhos muito verdes. – Eu suspeitei de algumas coisas e decidi verificar para ver se eu estava certa... E eu estava – ela disse tudo muito rápido e muito baixo. James não entendeu absolutamente nada, mas seu coração estava estranhamente acelerado.

- Quê? – James perguntou depois de tentar decifrar do que ela estava falando. – Desculpe Lily, mas eu não sei do que está falando.

Lily encarou-o novamente e soltou um longo suspiro. James não gostava desses olhares, sempre que ela fazia isso era porque alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido. E geralmente não eram coisas boas.

- James, é melhor você sentar – ela disse, séria.

- Você está me assustando Lily – James comentou enquanto ia realmente sentar-se na beira da cama.

- Aham, e o que eu estou prestes a te falar vai te assustar mais ainda – ela afirmou com a cabeça enquanto falava, muito, muito séria.

- Deus Lily! Ande, fale logo de uma vez, você está me matando com todo esse mistério – James pediu irritado.

- Bem, foi você quem pediu – ela olhou bem nos olhos dele. – Tenho duas noticias James, uma boa e uma ruim. Qual você quer primeiro?

James estava realmente assustado.

_Elimine primeiro o pior, James_ disse a si mesmo.

- Hmmm, a ruim?

Alguns segundos depois ele descobriu que essa tinha sido uma péssima escolha.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Obrigado à duu potter, Lalah Souza, Laslus, Leticia Malfoy Potter e Maga do 4 pelas reviews mara *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Mandem reviews okay?<strong>

**Beijos :*  
><strong>


	3. Para Casar

**MALFEITO FEITO II**

**_Para casar – Capítulo Dois._**

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

James sentia-se estranhamente nervoso ao esperar pelas próximas palavras de Lily e quando ela virou de frente para ele e o encarou com os olhos muito verdes parecendo amedrontados, ele sabia que nada de bom poderia vir dali.

E então Lily falou as palavras que James só esperava ouvir daqui a pelo menos uns vinte anos.

- Eu estou grávida.

Foi como um filme de terror onde as pessoas estavam falando em câmera lenta, deixando as palavras retorcidas e desconexas. Talvez tenha sido por isso que James demorou a assimilar, ou talvez tenha sido por medo. Mas quando ele finalmente entendeu o que ela disse sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse ficando estranhamente mole, sem ossos. Poderia ter derretido até virar uma possa de meleca no chão não fossem os olhos de Lily que continuavam encarando-o à espera de alguma resposta.

_Não, aquilo NÃO podia estar acontecendo, não mesmo! _A possibilidade era quase nula! Era praticamente inexistente! Mas Lily continuava encarando-o e ele sabia que ela não podia estar brincando com uma coisa tão séria.

O cérebro de James parecia estar congelado, e as palavras de Lily repetiam-se em sua cabeça, deixando-o zonzo.

_'Eu estou grávida... Eu estou grávida... Eu estou grávida... '_

- Você disse que tinha duas notícias – James falou e sua voz saiu estranhamente rouca. – E qual é a boa?

- Não é de gêmeos! – Lily respondeu nervosamente, soltando uma risadinha. James sabia que ela ficava assim quando estava nervosa, mas mesmo assim aquele risinho o irritou extremamente. Como ela podia rir em um momento como aquele? James estava quase tendo uma sincope e ela ali, _rindo_!

_"Não é de gêmeos!" _NÃO É DE GÊMEOS?

Como se isso amenizasse as coisas.

É claro que se fosse pensar realmente, era realmente um alivio não ser de gêmeos. Imagine só, acabar de descobrir que vai ser pai adolescente e ainda por cima de dois, DOIS, filhos. Então talvez amenizasse um pouco as coisas, mesmo que não tornasse a noticia mais suportável.

- James? – a voz de Lily o trouxe de seus devaneios.

- Que? – James resmungou desolado.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Lily perguntou e o encarava como se ele tivesse todas as respostas do mundo. O que não era verdade, pois naquele momento ele estava tendo dificuldade até para lembrar o próprio nome.

- Eu não sei o que você vai fazer, mas eu estou pensando seriamente em me matar – James olhou desesperadamente para os lados à procura de algo potencialmente perigoso com o que pudesse se matar.

- Eu não vou deixar – Lily disse, bufando.

- Não vai deixar o que? – James estava mais concentrado em procurar alguma coisa com que se matar do que no que Lily estava falando.

- Você se matar – ela disse.

James voltou os olhos para Lily.

- De quantos meses você está? – ele analisou o corpo de Lily tentando encontrar alguma coisa diferente, mas não havia absolutamente nada fora do comum. _Ou talvez_... Bem, James não se lembrava de Lily ter pernas tão, hum, _bonitas._

Lily não respondeu e James voltou seus olhos para os dela, percebendo que ela estava extremamente corada.

- Lily?

- Trêsmeses – ela resmungou. Muito rápido para que ele entendesse.

- Quê?

- Três. Meses. – Lily disse lentamente, respirando fundo.

- O QUE? – James falou um pouco alto demais. – Você não percebeu...? Como você pôde não perceber? Não viu que sua, ah, que sua, hum, menstruação não estava vindo? – James estava incrédulo.

Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Como não? – James interrogou.

E além de tudo, James ainda descobria que tinha apenas seis, SEIS meses para se acostumar com a idéia de ser pai, ao invés de nove. Lily só podia estar brincando.

James pegou o travesseiro de cima da cama e tentou se asfixiar com ele.

- Eu não percebi porque ela nunca vinha certo. Sempre atrasava ou não vinha num mês e vinha no outro. Eu achei que fosse normal – a voz de Lily soou abafada.

James não disse nada, apenas ficou com o travesseiro no rosto tentando ficar sem respirar até morrer.

Ouviu passos se aproximando e de repente o travesseiro não estava mais em seu rosto.

- James, em primeiro lugar, você nunca iria conseguir morrer asfixiado com um travesseiro, a menos que você estivesse desmaiado, o que não é o caso. E segundo lugar, eu não vou deixar você morrer e me deixar sozinha cuidando de uma criança – Lily disse tudo muito séria. Tão séria que chegou a ser engraçado. E James riu, gargalhou sem parar, um riso completamente nervoso e histérico, algo que somente acontecia nos momentos mais dramáticos de sua vida. Estava parecendo uma hiena. E quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir, teve vontade de chorar.

- Nós vamos ter um filho Lily! – James pôs a cabeça nas mãos. – Um bebê!

Lily estava prestes a responder quando uma voz berrou da porta:

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊS VÃO TER UM BEBÊ?

E James percebeu que estavam ferrados.

- M-mãe?

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black<strong>

Sirius nunca havia visto a Sra. Potter tão brava e achou que faltava muito pouco para ela subir nas paredes e lançar fogo pela boca. Era uma cena digna de filmes de terror.

- ... IRRESPONSÁVEIS! EU NUNCA PODERIA IMAGINAR UMA COISA DESSAS! VOCÊS CONSEGUIRAM PÔR TODAS AS MINHAS EXPECTATIVAS POR ÁGUA A BAIXO! – e era incrível que ela conseguisse gritar ainda mais alto do que Marlene quando estava com ciúmes. –... NÃO PARARAM PARA PENSAR NO FUTURO DE VOCÊS? EM TUDO QUE VOCÊS PERDERAM? – e o show continuava. –... BEBÊ! VOCÊ NÃO SABE NEM LAVAR SUAS CUECAS, JAMES, E VAI...

- MÃE! – James reclamou, indignado. - É claro que eu sei...

- E VOCÊ NÃO ME INTERROMPA MOCINHO! – Sra. Potter gritou encarando James com fogo nos olhos – E NÃO PENSE QUE VOCÊ VAI SEGUIR COM ESSA SUA VIDINHA ATÉ O BEBÊ NASCER NÃO!... RESPONSABILIDADES E...

(...)

Duas horas e meia depois.

- E VOCÊS VÃO CONTAR PARA A MÃE DA LILY AGORA MESMO! EU VOU CHAMAR ELA AQUI E VOCÊS, ME OUVIRAM BEM? _VOCÊS_ VÃO CONTAR PARA ELA!

E depois de dizer isso ela foi para a sala, provavelmente para ligar para a mãe de Lily.

James estava completamente estático, a boca escancarada em choque. Estava assim desde que a mãe havia dito que ele não sabia lavar cuecas. Lily, bem, Lily parecia as cataratas do Nicarágua de tanto chorar.

Mas chorar mesmo.

- Hey, Lily, calma. Ninguém vai matar nenhum de vocês – Sirius foi até Lily e sentou ao seu lado, abraçando-a pelos ombros. James não parecia ser capaz de qualquer coisa naquele momento.

- Mas Sirius... – soluço – minha mãe vai enlouquecer e... – soluço – eu não quero que ela iahsuaksljaiushaidsahdajs – depois disse Sirius não conseguia entender absolutamente nada por causa do choro.

- Eu sei lavar minhas cuecas! – James resmungou finalmente saindo do transe.

- James! – Sirius chamou a atenção do garoto.

- Quê? – James o encarou como se nunca o houvesse visto.

- Sua namorada está quase morrendo afogada em lágrimas e você fica preocupado com cuecas? Faça-me o favor! – Sirius reclamou e James olhou para Lily como se recém percebesse que ela estava ali.

- Lily! – James exclamou e abraçou a ruiva fortemente.

- James! O que a gente vai fazer? – Lily perguntou, desolada, para James.

- Eu não sei – James a abraçou mais forte.

E de repente a campainha tocou e Sirius sentiu Lily ficar rígida ao seu lado. James soltou um longo suspiro e Sirius apertou um pouco o abraço que ainda estava dando em Lily pelos braços de James.

- Olá Ana! Eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Você me assustou pelo telefone – A voz da mãe de Lily era facilmente reconhecível.

- Espere pra ver Jane – A voz da mãe de James ecoou pelo corredor que levava até onde estavam.

- Merda – Os três disseram ao mesmo tempo quando a mãe de Lily apareceu na sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Lílian Evans<strong>

Lily não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, era como se estivesse tendo um sonho muito ruim em que só estivesse presente parcialmente, como se não estivesse vendo e ouvindo tudo direito.

Tudo culpa daquelas malditas batatas! Batatas estúpidas, idiotas, asquerosas e... Bem, Lily teve de parar de pensar em batatas antes que vomitasse ali mesmo.

E agora Jane Evans estava ali, encarando-a com uma expressão de decepção tão terrível que Lily sentia como se suas entranhas estivessem sendo esmagadas. Começou a chorar novamente.

- Calma meu amor – James tentou acalmá-la, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não adianta chorar agora Lílian! O que está feito está feito. E vocês dois vão ter que arcar com as conseqüências – A mãe dela disse com os olhos duros virando-se para Sra. Potter logo em seguida – Tenho um apartamento à duas quadras da minha casa, acho que pode servir. Só é necessário alguns pequenos retoques.

- Ah, mas é claro que serve. Eu e Jude podemos ajudar com as arrumações. – A mãe de James passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Mas temos de ver tudo muito rápido, antes que a barriga comece a aparecer – e olhou para Lily.

- Eu posso ligar para meu primo, ele tem uma...

E as duas senhoras continuaram a conversar deixando Lily, James e Sirius (que estava ali ouvindo os sermões junto com eles) sem saber do que elas estavam falando.

Lily sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Desculpa mãe, mas posso saber o porquê de vocês precisarem de um apartamento? – James perguntou depois de algum tempo.

A Sra. Potter o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Pra você e para a Lily, oras! – respondeu séria.

James se engasgou e Lily deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas.

- Como assim um apartamento para mim e o James? – Lily perguntou, receosa.

- Vocês vão ir morar juntos - disse a Sra. Potter para ela como se Lily tivesse algum problema mental.

- Mas, isso quer dizer que a gente vai... – começou James, aparentemente entendendo o mesmo que ela.

- Casamento! – disse a mãe de Lily encarando os dois.

- Mas mãe... – Lily tentou argumentar, mas o olhar que recebeu fez Lily fechar a boca.

- Não quero saber, CASAMENTO!

Lily e James se encararam sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Hey – Sirius os chamou.

Os dois viraram para o amigo.

- Que foi Sirius? – James perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Posso ser o padrinho?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E Sirius sempre Sirius! *yeah***

**E minha nossa senhora! Recebi vários reviews que até me assustei O.O**

**Amei todooos!**

**Obrigado à DMPotter, Raquel L, Aneleeh, Lady Aredhel Anarion , LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw, CamiEvansPotter , Laslus tenho conta(kk), D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter , Maga do 4 , AnneBlackPotter , Leticia Malfoy Potter , Sassah Potter, Lalah Souza . Vocês são DIVAS!**

**Beijos e até mais!**

**Ah, e não se esqueçam de comentar!**


	4. Death

**N/A: Milhões de desculpas pela demora, sério, mas eu estava tão ocupada que nem deu para postar aqui. Último ano na escola é foda, todo negócio de formatura e nervosismo, sem falar que tinha que postar em minhas outras fics. Sorry :(**

**Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo!**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p><strong>MALFEITO FEITO II<strong>

**_Death - Capítulo Três._**

* * *

><p><strong>Marlene McKinnon<strong>

Lene saiu de casa e bateu a porta com um pouco mais força do que a necessária. Estava atrasada. Droga. Tinha certeza de que levaria uma bronca '_daquelas_' quando encontrasse Lily no caminho. As duas sempre iam juntas para a escola, afinal suas casas eram próximas. E Lene _sempre_ se atrasava.

Caminhava rapidamente em direção ao ponto de encontro: uma Starbucks próxima à Hogwarts. Quando chegou lá, olhou para os lados à procura da ruiva, mas Lily não estava em nenhum lugar à vista.

- Então talvez eu não seja a única atrasada hoje - Lene resmungou consigo mesma e pôs a mão dentro da bolsa, à procura de seu celular. Quando estava prestes a digitar o número da amiga, cabelos ruivos chamaram sua atenção do outro lado da rua. Era Lily e ela estava sentada nas escadas de entrada de uma casa com a cabeça nas mãos.

Instantaneamente Lene ficou preocupada e atravessou a rua rapidamente, indo de encontro à amiga.

- Lily! - ela chamou e a ruiva ergueu a cabeça das mãos. Lene ficou chocada. Os olhos absurdamente verdes de Lily estavam completamente inchados e vermelhos. Grossas lágrimas caiam pelo rosto da ruiva. Porque diabos Lily estava chorando? - Lily? O que aconteceu? - Lene foi até ela e sentou ao seu lado.

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça e começou a soluçar.

- Lily! - Lene pegou a amiga pelos ombros e a sacudiu levemente. - O que foi caramba? Você e o James brigaram? Porque você está chorando? Eu juro que mato o James se ele fez isso com você e...

Lily tapou a boca de Lene e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não foi nada... _disso_ - Lily soluçava enquanto falava o que tornava mais difícil de Lene entender.

- Então o que foi? - Lene estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Lily abriu a boca para responder quando Dorcas chegou esfuziantemente ao lado delas.

- Bom dia flores do dia! - O senso de humor de Dorcas pela manhã era realmente surpreendente.

Lily pareceu encarar tanto bom humor como uma ofensa pessoal e voltou a soluçar fortemente. Lene encarou Dorcas pedindo por ajuda. Não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com Lily.

- Que foi Len...? - e Dorcas parecia finalmente ter percebido que Lily estava chorando. - Lily? Lily! Oh Deus, o que foi?

Lily respirou fundo e falou num fôlego só:

- Eu estou grávida.

Tudo que Lene podia pensar era _'Que merda é essa?'._

- Que diabos você disse? - Lene perguntou certa de que havia ouvido errado.

- Eu estou GRÁVIDA Lene! – Lily disse novamente parecendo aliviada por falar.

Era como se o eixo do mundo de Lene tivesse entortado completamente. Lily Evans grávida? _Huh?_

- Não! Você? Lílian Evans grávida? Fala sério! – Dorcas riu da ruiva, mas Lily apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em um gesto completamente irritante. A boca de Dorcas abriu em um 'o' que seria muito engraçado se a situação não fosse tão trágica.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Lene perguntou completamente abismada.

- Affe Lene! Foi a cegonha sabe? Ela veio de noite e meteu um bebê pelo meu umbigo – Lily comentou sarcasticamente. Lene bufou.

- Eu sei como aconteceu! Eu só não sei _COMO_ aconteceu – Lily apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha indicando que ela não havia entendido o que Lene quis falar.

- Olha só, não estou querendo mudar de assunto nem nada disso – Dorcas começou e olhou para Lily. – Mas eu estou com fome, porque não comi nada ontem desde que cheguei da casa da minha avó. Então o que vocês acham de a gente matar a aula, já que não tem nada de interessante hoje, e ir até a Starbucks e comer alguma coisa? – os olhos de Dorcas brilhavam.

- Nossa, o pior é que eu também estou morta de fome – Lene disse. – Ontem minha mãe fez aquela torta de ervilha dela – Dorcas e Lily fizeram caretas. – Completamente horrível! – Lene torceu o nariz. A mãe dela era tão boa cozinheira quanto boa dançarina (o pai de Lene ainda tinha as marcas das pisadas que levou na valsa de casamento).

- Por mim tudo bem – Lily levantou das escadas e passou a mão pelo rosto. – Não estou no espírito para aulas hoje – ela disse.

- Vamos de uma vez então – Dorcas enganchou um braço em Lily e outro em Lene e as carregou pela rua. – Faz muito tempo que eu não como as batatas fritas de lá, já estou com saudades e...

Mas Dorcas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Lily só teve tempo de desviar das duas antes de vomitar todo o conteúdo de seu estômago na calçada. Lene virou o rosto para o outro lado para não fazer a mesma coisa. Blergh.

- Não... falem... em... batatas! - disse Lily antes de vomitar novamente.

- Okay! Não falamos mais em ba... Opa, naquelas coisas amarelas que se usa para fazer aquelas deliciosas coisas fritas – Dorcas disse e Lene revirou os olhos.

Ela abriu a grande porta de vidro da lanchonete e as três entraram, sentando-se em uma das muitas mesas e conversando sobre a mais nova e completamente chocante noticia.

* * *

><p><strong>Remo Lupin<strong>

Remo não conseguia acreditar no que James havia lhe dito. '_Pai'_ e '_James' _não eram duas palavras que parecessem combinar. E agora, estas mesmas palavras pareciam ser forçadas a ficarem juntas. James papai.

_Pobre criança._

- Isso é a coisa mais absurdamente louca que eu já ouvi – Remo comentou assim que James acabou de narrar sobre o ataque histérico de sua mãe.

- Eu sei cara – James passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto muito conhecido quando ele estava nervoso.

- Mas você não sabe da melhor! – Sirius disse.

- Sabe Sirius, eu ainda estou tentando achar algo _bom_ nisso tudo, o que dirá _melhor_ – Remo comentou completamente abismado com a despreocupação de Sirius.

- Eu vou ser padrinho! – Sirius disse ignorando o comentário.

- O QUE? – Remo se alterou na mesma hora, esquecendo por completo que ainda não havia achado alguma coisa boa na notícia. - Como assim o _Sirius_ vai ser padrinho? E eu James? – ele virou de frente para o moreno de cabelos bagunçados. – Eu pensei que fosse seu amigo cara! – James engoliu em seco e estava prestes a responder quando Sirius o interrompeu.

- Para quê ele iria querer alguém lerdo como você para ser padrinho da criança? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo – A menos que ele queira que o filho seja autista! Eu sou muito melhor para isso! Vou ensinar o garoto a ter estilo, a saber conquistar as mulheres. Esse daí vai ser 'O' pegador.

- Que nada! Eu que vou ensinar ele a puxar o saco dos professores e de como colar sem _ninguém _saber! Ele vai tirar notas boas em todas as matérias, e ainda por cima os professores vão adorar o garoto! – Remus disse.

- Cara, que coisa mais sem graça! Coitado do menino – Sirius olhou para James – Jamie, você definitivamente não vai chamar esse cara pra ser padrinho né?

James olhou de um para o outro com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Vocês são retardados ou sofrem de alguma doença mental degenerativa? – James perguntou e sua voz esboçava incredulidade.

- Por quê? – Remo e Sirius perguntaram.

- Caso ainda não tenham percebido, isso é uma coisa séria! Eu posso sentir os cabelos ficando branco em minha cabeça neste exato momento. – Sirius olhou imediatamente para os cabelos de James e Remo deu um tapa em sua cabeça. – E se for uma garota, o que é que vocês vão ensinar?

- Ah! Eu vou ensinar a ela a nunca dar bola para garotos galinhas e a ser uma moça difícil de conquistar – Sirius estufou o peito.

- E eu vou ensinar a ela a nunca colar na sala de aula e a ser uma menina muito estudiosa – Remo disse. Vocês não acham que estão sendo machistas? – James deu o primeiro sorriso do dia.

- Por quê? - novamente os dois perguntaram.

- Nada, deixem para lá – James balançou a cabeça.

- Então, o que vocês acham de matarmos aula e irmos para a Starbucks – Sirius disse e apontou para a lanchonete que podia ser vista ao longe. – Botar o assunto em dia enquanto eu demonstro que sou melhor para padrinho do que este protótipo de nerd – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e James riu.

- Você quis dizer que é para o James ver que EU sou melhor para padrinho do que certo cachorro pulguento não é? – Remus interrompeu e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Era óbvio que ele era melhor padrinho! Sirius provavelmente mataria a criança numa tentativa de mudar as fraldas!

Sirius já ia responder quando James interveio.

- Okay! Vocês os dois são os padrinhos! Agora, por favor, vamos comer alguma coisa porque faz algum tempo que eu não consigo por nada no estômago – James disse.

E eles foram discutindo as melhores coisas para ensinar a uma menina.

* * *

><p><strong>Lílian Evans<strong>

Somente suas amigas conseguiam fazê-la rir em um momento como aquele. As duas discutiam acirradamente sobre a futura madrinha da criança.

-... E é claro que eu vou ensinar ela a se vestir e a saber as roupas adequadas para cada ocasião – Lene ia dizendo.

- E eu vou ensiná-la a saber como conquistar meninos e...

- Dorcas, contanto que isso não inclua simpatias, eu deixo! – Lily exclamou.

O rosto de Dorcas ficou vermelho-vivo.

- Haha – Lene balançou a cabeça. – Eu juro que ainda tenho pesadelos com aquele dia do mendigo – Lily riu. – E se eles tivessem descoberto?

- Quem tivesse descoberto o quê? – uma voz conhecidíssima interrompeu a conversa das três. Grande merda.

- O mendigo – Lily respondeu virando-se e encontrando os três Marotos parados atrás da mesa delas. James estava com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Que mendigo? – James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, o dia em que a Dorcas, hum, sabe, teve o ataque de asma na casa de Remie – Lene interveio salvando a pele de Lily que não parecia ser capaz de mentir para James com ele encarando-a.

- Ah, sei! – James pareceu ficar aliviado com a resposta.

- Sabe que isso é muito estranho? – Remo comentou pensativamente. – Nunca vi mendigos andando por lá.

- Ah... Sempre tem uma primeira vez não é mesmo? – Dorcas disse e levantou indo até o namorado e o beijando levemente. Lily agradeceu por isso, pois afastava os pensamentos de Remo de certos 'mendigos'.

- E vocês o que estão fazendo aqui? – Lily perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Decidimos não ir a aula – James respondeu sem nem um pingo de culpa. – Não estava no ânimo para isso – explicou. – E decidimos vir para cá para eu esfriar a cabeça e comer alguma coisa. E vocês?

- Idem – Dorcas sentou novamente à mesa, puxando Remo para seu lado.

- Lily, posso falar com você? – James perguntou indicando outra mesa com a cabeça.

- Claro – Lily concordou e levantou de onde estava sentada, sendo puxada por James.

A mesa ficava um pouco longe de onde os outros estavam sentados.

- Que houve James? – Lily perguntou, um pouco assustada pela expressão do namorado.

- Tem algum problema se eu convidar o Remo e o Sirius para serem os padrinhos? – James perguntou em uma voz baixa.

- Não tem problema algum – Lily ficou aliviada que fosse apenas isso. – Vai ficar fofo até. Remie com a Dorcas e Sirius com a Lene.

- Vai ser as duas também? – James perguntou.

- Com tanta coisa para se preocupar e elas duas acabariam se matando se não fossem – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei como é – James concordou.

Lily soltou um suspiro.

- Que houve? – James perguntou com a expressão instantaneamente preocupada.

- Sei lá, é só que... Mudou tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo – ela disse tentando impedir que mais lágrimas caíssem.

- Hey, não chora – James aproximou sua cadeira da dela e a abraçou. – Eu estou aqui com você. Nós estamos juntos nessa.

Lily sorriu para ele.

- Amo você – Lily disse.

- Eu também te amo – James beijou-a.

- Hey casal! – Sirius chamou-os. - Venham ficar conosco! Deixem essas coisas para o quarto!

Os dois coraram fortemente e Lily agradeceu por ter pouca gente na lanchonete aquela hora.

- Lily, o que você acha da irmos ao cinema eu, você e a Dorcas hoje? Se distrair um pouco – Lene piscou.

- Ah Lene, não vai dar. Eu tenho que levar o Harry pro veterinário – Lily fez uma careta.

- Ah, mas os garotos levam! – Dorcas lançou um olhar mortal para os três, do tipo 'levam ou morrem, vocês escolhem'.

- Claro! – Sirius sorriu amarelo.

- Sem problemas – Remo concordou imediatamente.

- É – James não parecia muito feliz com a idéia, mas aceitou do mesmo jeito.

- Ótimo. Agora você já pode ir – Dorcas voltou seus olhos para Lily e sorriu.

- Então nós vamos – Lily concordou.

- Hey Lil's, já escolheu algum nome? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu descobri ontem – Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu quase nem sei o MEU nome – ela disse e alguns riram.

- O que você acha de Jalily? – Dorcas estava alheia à tudo enquanto encarava Lily sonhadoramente.

_Ja_ o quê? Credo.

- Ja o que? – James ecoou os pensamentos de Lily.

- Jalily, mistura de James com Lily dã – Dorcas explicou como se fosse uma coisa muito comum indicar nomes de alien para um bebê.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Ninguém queria responder à isso.

- Acho, hmm, acho que não vai ficar muito legal – Lily falou delicadamente. – Não vai combinar eu acho...

- Ai, Lily pelo amor de todos os Deuses! Que nome mais _horroroso_. Se eu fosse o bebê, definitivamente nem sairia de dentro da barriga da minha mãe se fosse esse nome que eu iria receber – Lene, a Deusa da Delicadeza, disse.

- Que nome você sugere então? – Dorcas perguntou irritada.

- _Etrusca._

Silêncio.

- Hahaha! E depois eu quem escolhe nome feio. – Dorcas ria – Credo Marlene! Nem minha avó iria gostar de ter esse nome.

Lene ia retrucar, mas Sirius interrompeu.

- O que vocês acham de Siriusana? Bem sexy não?

Nessa hora ninguém mais agüentou. Todos caíram na gargalhada Sirius, coitado, ficou sem entender o porquê.

- Nossa Sirius! Que terrível, a criança já nasce traumatizada. – Remo comentou divertido. - Gertrude é um nome muito mais bonito.

- Sabem o que eu acho? – Lily interveio antes que coisas muito mais terríveis fossem sugeridas. – Que temos muito tempo para pensar nessas coisas, huh? Daqui algum tempo mais a gente pensa no nome.

- É isso ai - disse James, obviamente também tentando mudar de assunto.

Lily ficou com pena ao imaginar que, no dia em que todos fossem pais, as crianças com certeza não iriam gostar de seus nomes.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

James estava segurando a corrente do grande Labrador de Lily enquanto conversava com Remo e Sirius. Passeava descansadamente pela cidade e, até aquele momento, Harry estava tranqüilo.

James havia criado um pouco de amizade com o animal, mas ainda achava que o cão tinha alguns parafusos a menos. Claro que não diria isso à Lily, pois correria sérios riscos de apanhar. E James não queria apanhar.

- Cara, eu juro que eu não sei por que você diz que esse cachorro é maluco. Ele está se comportando muito bem até agora – Sirius comentou.

Sirius falou bem. O cachorro estava comportado até _aquele_ momento.

Harry decidiu sair correndo naquele exato momento, derrubado Sirius no processo e empurrando Remo para o lado. A corrente que James segurava estava quebrada em sua mão. Merda.

Nem pensou, saiu correndo atrás do cachorro que parecia estar à base de Nitro. Aquele cachorro, definitivamente, era maluco! James apenas podia ver o grande rabo amarelo do cão indo em direção à rua movimentada. Mas o pior não foi o cachorro sair correndo em direção a rua movimentada, o pior foi o cachorro _atravessar_ a rua movimentada.

- HARRY! - James gritou antes de se atirar com tudo, empurrando o cachorro em direção à calçada, impedindo um carro por milésimos de segundos de passar por cima dos dois.

Sirius e Remo os alcançaram algum tempo depois, ambos ofegantes pela corrida.

- James, cara, você está bem? – Remo perguntou quando chegou ao lado de James que estava deitado no chão.

- O que você acha? – o sarcasmo de James foi palpável.

- Hmm, James? – Sirius chamou.

- Hmm? – James resmungou ainda deitado no chão. O choque de adrenalina levando tremores por seu corpo.

- Esse cachorro era muito importante pra Lily não era? – Sirius encarou-o com os olhos sérios.

- Sim... Por quê? – James ficou instantaneamente com medo do olhar do outro.

- Olhe você mesmo.

E James olhou.

O cachorro que outra hora corria e saltitava pelas ruas, agora estava estatelado no chão, aparentemente sem respirar. James sentiu o mundo ruir a seus pés.

- James, cara - disse Sirius com voz de enterro.

- Eu sei Sirius! – a voz de James saiu estrangulada pelo desespero.

- VOCÊ MATOU O HARRY!

Deuses, ele estava perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: O.O Não me matem por isso, é um mal necessário. Afinal não podemos ter dois Harry's né? Hashuahsuahsuahsuas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigado aos reviews Lana Dias, Mariana J, Lady Miss Nothing , Rose Jean Weasley , LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw , Lady Aredhel Anarion , Priscila Soares , Lalah Souza , Bru, Raquel L, Maga do 4 , Aneleeh, CamiEvansPotter , Leticia Malfoy Potter , AnneBlackPotter , Baah.s2 , Lala-E.P , Alh Vez e Laslus . Eu amei a todos, mesmo *-*<strong>

**Os reviews estão aumentando na fic e eu fiquei realmente impressionada. Assim eu vou explodir de felicidade :)**

**Thank's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Besos e até o próximo que vou tentar não demorar à postar *-*<strong>


	5. Não se vá, Harry!

**MALFEITO FEITO II**

**Não se vá Harry! - Capítulo Quatro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans<strong>

Lily estava sentada no sofá da sala de sua casa, Lene e Dorcas ao seu lado. Todas elas sem nada o que fazer – o cinema tinha sido adiado porque Lily não estava sentindo-se muito bem. As três olhavam ao noticiário na TV enquanto Shelly Campbell, a repórter, comentava sobre a rua mais movimentada da cidade. Lily não estava prestando muita atenção até que Lene exclamou algo que a fez 'despertar'.

– Aquele ali não é o Sirius? – Lene falou enquanto apontava para um canto na TV, atrás da repórter onde três garotos estavam com um cachorro.

Lily apertou os olhos e conseguiu reconhecer Sirius ao fundo, assim como James e Remus.

– O que o Harry está fazendo? – Dorcas perguntou quando o grande Labrador amarelo pareceu soltar-se da coleira e sair correndo desembestado pela calçada.. Parecia que era só o Harry ver James ou estar perto de tal que ele sentia vontade de correr pelas ruas. O pior é claro, não era isso. O pior foi quando James saiu correndo atrás de Harry que ia em direção à rua mais movimentada da cidade (de acordo com a tal repórter).

Lily sentiu o coração parar quando James se atirou no meio da rua para salvar o cachorro. Fechou os olhos sentindo-se extremamente nauseada.

_"- Oh meu Deus! Mas o que é aquilo? Parece que um garoto está tentando salvar a vida de um cachorro. Vamos Alberto! Vamos lá ver."_ – ouviu a repórter exclamar quando essa, provavelmente, notou a bagunça que estava ocorrendo atrás de sua reportagem.

_"- AHHH! Mas ele vai ser atropela... AHH!"_

E quando a bendita mulher falou essas palavras tudo ficou escuro e Lily não viu nem ouviu mais nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black<strong>

– James... O que vamos fazer cara? A Lily vai nos matar! – Sirius não sabia o que fazer ao olhar para James que estava estatelado no chão da calçada com o cachorro que outrora saltitava enlouquecidamente pelas ruas e naquele momento estava morto ao seu lado.

– Eu não sei cara, eu não sei – a voz de James saiu abafada e Sirius conseguia perceber que o amigo estava bastante nervoso.

Estava prestes a abrir a boca e tentar dizer palavras para consolá-lo quando uma voz feminina o impediu. O que foi um alívio, afinal tato era uma das coisas que ele não possuía.

– E esse ato de heroísmo nos faz ver que nos dias de hoje ainda há alguma esperança para nossos jovens – Sirius voltou os olhos para ver quem estava falando tamanha pieguice quando viu quem era. Não podia acreditar. Era Shelly Campbell, só a repórter mais famosa do telejornal mais famoso do canal mais famoso da Inglaterra. Ela era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente.Não que Lene precisasse saber sobre isso. – Qual é o seu nome? – a mulher foi até James e perguntou simpaticamente. O garoto ergueu-se de um pulo e ficou extremamente vermelho.

– Ah... J-James Potter – Sirius nunca havia visto James tão desconcertado.

– James Potter é o nome do pequeno herói que arriscou sua vida para salvar um cão. Isso realmente é uma coisa muito bonita! - exclamou Shelly abraçando James pelos ombros enquanto sorria para a câmera profissional.

Sirius pensou que seria muito bom ter uma câmera ali, pois a expressão de James com toda certeza merecia uma foto. Era impagável de tão hilária.

– Me diga quanto tempo você e este lindo cão estão juntos? – Shelly olhou, ainda simpática, para James que parecia querer se esconder em algum lugar bem distante.

Ela realmente não precisava perguntar aquilo. Já bastava a morte lenta e dolorosa que devia estar esperando-os quando contassem à Lily do ocorrido, isto é, se ela não estivesse vendo tudo em primeira mão no noticiário. Grande merda.

– Ahn... Na verdade... – James olhou para ele e Remo procurando ajuda. - O cachorro é da minha namorada - James falou a última parte corando tanto, mas tanto que aquilo só podia ser fruto de sua convivência com Lily.

– Ouwwnn, que coisa mais fofa! – Shelly apertou as bochechas de James e foi preciso muita concentração, tanto da parte de Sirius quanto à de Remo para não rirem. - O amor juvenil! Que coisa mais linda! Isso é uma coisa muito rara nos dias de hoje, com toda a certeza. Um namorado que se arrisca para salvar a vida do cachorro da namorada. Isso é muito lindo! – a jornalista parecia ter algum tique com a frase 'muito lindo'. Era a terceira vez que ela falava aquilo em menos de cinco minutos.

James estava provavelmente tentando achar um modo de se enterrar no chão. Se fosse Sirius, com certeza estaria do mesmo jeito.

– Mas cadê o cachorro causador de toda essa confusão? – a mulher sorriu e virou-se para olhar o cachorro (defunto) que estava estirado no chão. – Parece-me que ele está um pouco mau n... Oh meu Deus, o cachorro morreu!

E ouvir essas palavras ditas pela repórter mais famosa de todas, com o câmera do jornal mais famoso de todos gravando e passando tudo ao vivo em rede nacional não era uma coisa muito legal. Ah não era. Se antes eles queriam que ninguém soubesse do ocorrido, agora já não dava mais pra esconder.

Sirius precisava agir e tentar amenizar um pouco as coisas.

– Harry! Não Harry! Você não pode morrer – Sirius disse dando uma cotovelada em Remo pra ajudá-lo. - Não! Não! Não!

Foi até onde o cachorro estava e agarrou-o usando sua melhor expressão de falsa tristeza.

– Oh Harry, você não pode nos deixar! - disse Remo indo até ele também.

Definitivamente aquelas aulas de teatro que Remo havia feito tinham suas vantagens. Até ele estava acreditando no garoto.

James, parecendo entender o que eles estavam fazendo, entrou na jogada.

– Harry! Não Harry! Por favor, diga-me que você não morreu! - James também se ajoelhou ali ao lado deles e abraçou Harry.

– Que cena mais triste – Shelly com a voz embargada e as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Daquele jeito os três poderiam estrear em algum filme de Hollywood de tão bons atores. – Tanto esforço para salvar a vida do pobre cão, e tudo em vão – a mulher falou e Sirius achou que aquilo parecia com uma poesia malfeita. - Gostaria agora de pedir à vocês telespectadores, que fizessem um minuto de silêncio depois desse trágico acontecimento.

Sirius fez a melhor cara de cachorro abandonado e era muito bom nisso) junto com James e Remo que parecia inconsolável aos seus olhos. O cara era muito bom!

– Gostariam de dizer algumas palavras? - Shelly virou-se para eles e olhou para James indagativamente.

James apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, como se estivesse emocionado demais para falar.

– Entendo. E vocês, algum quer falar algo em nome dessa morte tão triste? - ela perguntou virando para os outros dois.

– Eu falo – Sirius disse e levantou-se do chão, indo até onde Shelly se segurava para não chorar.

– Pode falar - ela falou passando o microfone para ele.

– Harry, oh Harry, é muito triste saber que você se foi. Você era um companheiro e tanto. Nós vamos sentir muitas saudades das suas brincadeiras e de seu latido amigável – Shelly, aparentemente sem conseguir controlar-se, começou a debulhar-se em lágrimas ao lado de Sirius. - Mas eu quero que você saiba amigão, que onde você estiver nós vamos sempre estar com você. E-eu acho-o que é isso - ele falou embargando a voz. Sirius Black, disponível para filmes de ação e drama (pisca).

– E com essas lindas e tristes palavras nós encerramos o jornal de hoje.

O câmera parou de gravar e Shelly pegou um lenço e enxugou os olhos.

– Tem alguma coisa que possamos fazer por vocês? - ela perguntou olhando para James, aparentemente inconsolável no chão.

– A-acho q-que não - disse James, sua voz também embargada. - agora nós só precisamos organizar as coisas para fazer um enterro bem bonito para ele. Sabe como é, honrar sua memória - disse James convincente.

Enterro para cães, uma coisa muito sensível de se fazer. É claro.

– Ah, mas se for isso nós podemos ajudar! - disse Shelly. - Agora mesmo eu vou ligar para meu superior e pedir para ele organizar um enterro muito lindo para o Harry – Shelly falou pegando o celular da bolsa e limpando o nariz com o lenço.

Sirius aproveitou que ela estava ocupada e riu um pouco. James e Remo também riram. Até que Shelly voltou e eles ficaram com as caras sérias novamente.

– Está tudo acertado! Meu chefe disse que nunca uma reportagem teve tanta audiência nos últimos anos! – aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Era o jornal mais famoso de todos! Como assim 'a morte de um cão' dá mais audiência que um monte de outras notícias? - Meu chefe também perdeu seu cachorro e ficou emocionado com a história. Ele se dispôs a pagar as despesas para um lindo enterro.

Definitivamente o mundo era dos cães. E Sirius gostava disso.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong>

James não podia acreditar na sorte deles. Como assim o telejornal está gravando uma reportagem no exato momento em que o cachorro de Lily morre?

Estava caminhando por um corredor do hospital naquele momento, andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente. Lene havia ligado à ele, dizendo-lhe que Lily tinha passado mal. James quase sofrera um infarto.

Lily estava melhor agora. Ela tinha chorado tanto quando soube da morte do seu fiel 'amiguinho' que nem tinha se dado o trabalho de brigar com ele. Mas ele sabia que ela não deixaria por isso mesmo. Afinal, ela era ruiva. E as ruivas eram campeãs em ter raiva (sem querer ofender as ruivas em geral).

– James? – Lene o chamou e ele virou o rosto para ela

– Hum? – resmungou.

– Lily quer falar com você - ela falou indicando a porta do quarto onde Lily estava.

James devia ter ficado mais branco que leite, pois Lene encarou-o preocupadamente.

– Você tá bem James? – ela perguntou.

Fez que sim com a cabeça e entrou na sala.

Lily estava sentada na cama, com o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos.

– C-como você está se sentindo? - perguntou ele, a voz estranhamente rouca.

Lily lançou um olhar mortal em sua direção. Ele engoliu em seco. Ela semicerrou os olhos.

– Você é um louco James - ela falou baixinho, com a voz rouca também. - Eu quase morri do coração quando eu te vi atravessar a rua. Pensei que você tinha sido atropelado.

James ficou sem entender. Onde estava a morte por esquartejamento que esperava?

– Me viu? Como assim? – perguntou estupefato.

– Pelo jornal – Lily explicou.

– Ah.

Silêncio.

– Você matou o Harry - ela falou com a voz embargada. - A gente estava junto desde que eu tinha sete anos.

Ele não conseguiu encará-la.

– Eu não queria. Tentei salvá-lo, mas quando eu o empurrei pela calçada acabei caindo em cima dele. Ele morreu. Desculpe-me – disse à ela, sua voz em um tom baixo.

– Pelo menos não foi você - ela falou.

James ergueu os olhos e a encarou incrédulo. Poderia ter jurado que ela iria fazer algo muito ruim com ele depois da morte de seu cachorro. Algo assim:

_**[Momento imaginação do James ON]**_

_– VOCÊ MATOU O HARRY! VOCÊ MATOU! - dizia Lily apontando o dedo para ele, com o rosto vermelho de raiva._

_– Lily, me desculpa, eu não queria..._

_– NÃO MINTA PARA MIM JAMES! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ QUER MATAR O HARRY DESDE O ANO PASSADO! – a expressão de Lily era das mais assassinas que ele já havia visto._

_– Lily, por favor me perdoa – James estava de joelhos._

_– Você quer que eu te perdoe James? Ótimo! Eu te perdôo - ela falou sorrindo docemente._

_– Sério? - ele perguntou incrédulo, certo de que thavia ouvido errado._

_– Só depois de você se sacrificar. Muáháháháhá - dizia ela rindo maquiavelicamente._

_– D-do que você tá f-falando? – a voz de James tremeu com o medo._

_Lily assoviou e tudo que ele pôde ver era que um carro vinha desembestado em sua direção._

_– LILY! - ele gritou._

_– Adeus James - dizia Lily virando as costas no exato momento em que o carro passava por cima dele._

_**[Momento imaginação do James OFF]**_

Huh, tudo bem que era um pouco exagerado, mas ele esperava muito mais dela.

– Você tem certeza que você está bem? – perguntou incerto.

– Sim James, eu não vou matar você nem nada do tipo. Eu não quero que meu filho não tenha um pai – Lily disse seriamente.

Então era por aquele motivo que ela estava agindo daquela forma. James sentiu-se extremamente irritado.

– Estou brincando James – Lily disse e riu, provavelmente vendo que ele tinha ficado bravo. - É verdade que você vai fazer um enterro pro Harry? – os olhos de Lily brilhara.

– É – respondeu a contragosto.

– Owwwuuun James! - ela falou, descendo da cama e indo até ele e o abraçando. - Eu amo você!

Lily com certeza não estava bem.

-X—

James estava vestido de preto, em frente à um caixão onde estava o corpo sem vida de Harry. Lily estava ao seu lado chorando muito.

Mas ela não era a única. Milhares de pessoas estavam no enterro do cachorro também. Realmente a notícia da morte do cachorro tinha sido um sucesso. Alguns dias atrás ele recebeu convites para milhares de entrevistas sobre a morte do cachorro. James não conseguia acreditar que as pessoas davam taaanta importância à uma notícia dessas quando milhares de outros acontecimentos beeem mais catastróficos estavam acontecendo.

– Com licença? - perguntou uma voz feminina. Ele virou para ver e ficou chocado.

A garota devia ter uns 12 anos de idade e estava com uma faixa na cabeça onde estava escrito 'Team James' e na sua blusa estava uma foto do Harry (que ele não fazia idéia de como ela havia conseguido) com os dizeres 'Descanse em paz, lindo cachorro'. O mundo estava perdido, definitivamente.

– Você pode me dar um autógrafo? - ela perguntou.

– Que? - ele não tinha ouvido direito com certeza.

– Um autógrafo.

– Ah..,

– James? – Lily tirou sua atenção da estranha garotinha.

– Sim? - ele perguntou feliz por não precisar responder àquela doida.

– O padre já acabou de falar, será que você podia falar alguma coisa por mim? Eu não vou conseguir - Lily falou, lágrimas escapando de seus olhos.

– Ahhh... mas é claro - o que diabos poderia falar?

No momento seguinte estava em frente à todas as milhares de pessoas do enterro sem saber o que falar. Droga.

– Pode começar senhor - disse o padre.

O que um padre estava fazendo no enterro de um cachorro? Por Deus! Era um enterro de um cachorro!

– Ãnh... Hmm... - merda! O que era que Sirius havia falado mesmo? Ah, sim - Harry, oh Harry, é muito triste saber que você se foi. Você era um companheiro e tanto. Nós vamos sentir muitas saudades das suas brincadeiras e de seu latido amigável. Mas eu quero que você saiba amigão, que onde você estiver nós vamos sempre estar com você – deu um pequeno sorrisinho, sentindo-se completamente imbecil.

Como se um enterro de um cachorro não fosse imbecil o suficiente.

– James, essa foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi. Obrigado - disse Lily dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego nele assim que voltou para seu lado.

– Não foi nada amor - ele falou sorrindo maroto.

– Batatas senhor? - perguntou um garçom que andava por lá.

– Ah, obri...

Ele sentiu algo molhado em sua perna e decidiu não olhar. Lily havia vomitado.

Ah, que maravilha!

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Okay, demorei uma eternidade para postar nessa fic, e talvez nem tenha ninguém lendo isso, mas vou explicar-me do mesmo jeito: **

**Eu estava acostumada a ter a senha dessa conta salva no meu navegador desde que criei ela, então, quando formatei meu PC, eu simplesmente esqueci! Não conseguia lembrar e po isso demorei um milhão de anos para voltar a postar aqui, já que tinha trocado de e-mail e não conseguia mudar a senha -'**

**Mas aqui estou eu de volta (caso houver alguém lendo isso) e eu prometo não demorar com as postagens por aqui okay?**

**Obrigado aos reviews à bubble drizzles, Clara Casali, Iza Black Potter, , Loo Lupin, Nanda Grace, Ana B. Black, Lalah Souza, Monique Santos, Aline Gomes, Veronica D. M, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Gaabs Black, Katherine Kenner, Lala-E.P, Laslus, Bea, Leticia Malfoy Potter, Ana, Alh Vez, AnnaBlackPotter e CamiEvans Potter pelos reviews *O***

**Gente, vocês não tem ideia de como os comentários de vocês me fazem feliz.**

**Mil perdões MESMO pela demora!**

**Vou apressar as postagens, prometo (se tiver alguém aqui)**

**Besos :***


	6. Benditas castanhas

**MALFEITO FEITO II**

**Benditas castanhas - Capítulo Cinco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remus Lupin<strong>

– Tem como o dia ficar melhor? – Dorcas comentou enquanto andava de mãos dadas por uma rua movimentada com Remus. – Um dia lindo de sol com você – Remus sorriu para ela e a beijou.

O dia estava realmente muito bom e ele não podia reclamar do seu namoro com Dorcas, porque era uma das melhores coisas que havia acontecido com ele nos últimos tempos. Ambos davam-se muito bem e compartilhavam muitos gostos em comum. Nada poderia atrapalhá-los.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava até que uma voz muito conhecida soou atrás deles.  
>– Remus?<p>

Remus sentiu algo como se um balde de agua fria houvesse sido atirado sobre ele. Virou-se lentamente na direção de quem o havia chamado e deparou-se com Emmeline Vance, sua ex-namorada.

Tentou aparentar normalidade.  
>– Emme! – sorriu amarelo. – Como você está? – perguntou e ao seu lado pode sentir Dorcas encará-lo.<p>

– Vou bem – a garota disse e hesitou antes de encará-lo com uma expressão esquisita. – Com saudades só. Você ficou de ligar, mas nunca ligou.  
>Remus engoliu em seco. A verdade era que, há um ano, Remus havia peço um tempo para Emmeline porque já não gostava dela e disse que ficaria de ligar e, bem, não ligou.<p>

Boa parte da culpa disso era o fato de que conhecera Dorcas.  
>– Ah, bem... Hmm. Sabe como é, fiquei ocupado – E é claro que ele precisava falar alguma merda para estragar tudo.<p>

Emmeline voltou seus olhos para Dorcas e encarou-a de cima abaixo com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Um mau sinal.

– Percebo – ela falou sarcasticamente.  
>– Vocês se conhecem de onde mesmo? – Dorcas perguntou parecendo irritada pela atitude de Emmeline. Até mesmo ele queria sair logo dali.<br>– Ah... A Emme, ela...  
>– Eu sou a namorada que ele deixou esperando – Emmeline disse e Remus gostaria de mata-la.<br>Dorcas estreitou os olhos e o encarou.  
>– Sério? Que coisa... Interessante – ela respondeu sorrindo ironicamente para Emmeline.<br>Silêncio.  
>Remus achou que já estava na hora de tirá-la dali, então virou-se para Emmeline<br>– Bom, então, muito bom rever você Emme... line – ele concluiu ao ver o olhar que Dorcas lançou para ele. – Mas a gente ficou de encontrar uns amigos, então...  
>– Sei. Bom, foi bom ver você também Remus. Prazer... ãnh...<br>– Dorcas – sua namorada respondeu em um tom cortante.  
>– Prazer em conhecer Dorcas – Emmeline disse com um tom que dizia que não havia gostado nada de ter conhecido Dorcas.<br>Remus praticamente arrastou Dorcas para longe, mas ela simplesmente tirou sua mão de cima dela e parou em sua frente, encarando-o indagativamente.  
>– Nossa, porque toda essa pressa? – é claro que ela não deixaria aquilo quieto.<br>– Pressa? Não estou com pressa nenhuma – merda, porque não conseguia usar suas aulas de teatro com Dorcas? Era óbvio que ela tinha percebido que ele estava mentindo.  
>– Tem alguma coisa que você não quer que eu saiba Remus? – perguntou ela impedindo-o de continuar a andar.<p>

– Olha só Dorcas, não estou escondendo nada de você okay? É só que você não conhece a Emmeline, e eu acho que é melhor você nem conhecê-la também. Ela não é uma pessoa muito legal de se ter por perto.  
>Dorcas ficou parada por um momento até que concordou com a cabeça.<br>– Tudo bem então – ela começou e suspirou. – É melhor a gente ir de uma vez, eles estão nos esperando.

Remus concordou e ambos voltaram a caminhar. Ele só rezava aos deuses que Emmeline não fizesse nada para estragar sua relação com Dorcas, pois estava bem demais para perder tudo.

Infelizmente ele conhecia sua ex bem demais para saber que ela era alguém muito vingativa.

**James Potter  
><strong>

Duas horas da madrugada e James havia acabado de assistir um filme com Lily e Sirius. Ou melhor, apenas com Sirius, pois Lily havia dormido nos primeiros dez minutos.  
>– Muito foda esse filme! – James comentou com empolgação para Sirius, porém o amigo não respondeu. – Sirius?<p>

Olhou na direção do amigo que estava parecendo um morto deitado no sofá.  
>– Que le-gal! – James resmungou enquanto desligava o DVD e atirava-se para deitar ao lado de Sirius. Lily estava tão esparramada em sua cama que praticamente não sobrava nenhum espaço para ele deitar.<p>

Estava quase caindo no sono quando um berro o fez acordar assustado.  
>– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – o grito de Lily fez com que todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçassem. Parecia que ela estava sendo torturada ou qualquer coisa do tipo.<p>

– O que foi Lily? – perguntou preocupado, levantando-se do chão (onde havia caído por causa do susto).

Sirius, que também havia acordado com o berro, acendeu o abajur e James encarou uma Lily parecendo extremamente desesperada.

– Eu quero Castanha-do-pará James! – ela disse desesperadamente.  
>– <em>Castanha-do-Pará?<em> – James perguntou com receio. – Mas, Lily, nós estamos na Inglaterra e que eu saiba isso só tem no Brasil.

– Eu quero James! – Lily olhou mortalmente em sua direção fazendo-o engolir em seco. – EU QUERO! EU QUERO! EU QUERO!  
>Ótimo.<p>

– Cara, eu devo te amar muito pra não te matar por me fazer sair às duas da manhã pra comprar Castanha-do-Pará. – Sirius resmungou enquanto ajeitava o casaco em cima de seu pijama. Estava frio e ambos estavam completamente amassados por ter acordado no meio da noite.

– Eu sei cara, eu sei. – James respondeu sentindo-se culpado.  
>Ambos estavam em uma rua qualquer de Londres, numa noite fria, tentando achar algum lugar onde encontrar a tal da castanha que Lily tanto queria.<p>

Estava óbvio que seria mais fácil ressuscitar Harry do que achar a maldita fruta.  
>– Você tem noção de que vai ser impossível a gente achar isso essa hora não é? – Sirius disse e bocejou logo em seguida.<br>– Sim, eu tenho – James responde com mau humor.  
>– Então é melhor ir se acostumando com a ideia de ter um filho com a aparência de uma castanha-do-pará.<br>James lançou um olhar mortal na direção do amigo que ficou instantaneamente quieto.

X-X

**UMA HORA DEPOIS.**

Ainda à procura da castanha perdida, ambos encontravam-se em mais uma rua escura, com frio, com sono e com fome. Uma ótima madrugada. Sério.  
>– Cara, sinceramente, isso está ficando ridículo. Está na cara que nunca vamos achar essa coisa que a Lily tanto quer.<br>– Castanha-do-Pará – James murmurou.  
>– Que seja - disse Sirius enquanto sentava em uma escada na porta de alguma casa. - Ou você acha mesmo que por algum milagre dos Deuses vai aparecer um restaurante brasileiro ou algo do tipo na nossa frente que venda essa castanha?<br>James preferiu não responder. Era bem verdade que eles não iam encontrar nunca a tal fruta. Estava prestes a dizer para Sirius que era melhor irem para casa quando as luzes da rua se acenderam e bem em frente de onde eles estavam um letreiro bem grande apareceu com as palavras que fizeram dele o cara mais feliz do mundo: Brasileirinho - o restaurante verde e amarelo de Londres.  
>– 'Tá brincando! – Sirius disse completamente incrédulo.<br>James não disse nada, estava tão incrédulo quanto Sirius.  
>– Cara, eu acho que meu discurso sobre a morte do Harry deve ter tocado o coração de Deus. Só assim pra esse milagre acontecer - disse Sirius levantando imediatamente da escada onde estava sentado. - Sabe o que isso significa James?<br>– Que meu filho não vai ter cabeça de castanha? - perguntou feliz, afinal, quem é que quer um filho com a cabeça parecendo uma castanha?  
>Sirius deu um tapa em sua cabeça e respondeu:<br>– Também. Mas eu não estava falando sobre isso, eu estava falando que agora faltam poucos minutos até a gente poder voltar pra casa e dormir.

X—X

Depois de terem chegado em casa com uma sacola cheia de castanhas subornadas de um chefe de cozinha rabugento, Lily comeu tantas castanhas quanto podia (o que foi realmente muito).

– Eu já disse que eu amo vocês? – perguntou ela enquanto colocava outra castanha na boca. James sorriu com a visão, era tão estupidamente hilário tudo o que eles tinham feito para que ela pudesse comer aquelas benditas frutas.  
>– Umas dez vezes só essa noite – Sirius comentou enquanto comia mais uma castanha.<p>

Ao que parece Lily não era a única que parecia estar prestes a morrer se não comesse aquelas frutas.

Finalmente, depois de tanto sofrimento e dor – que Deus abençoe o drama – James finalmente conseguiu dormir em paz.

Ou pelo menos foi isso o que achou.  
>– James querido - a voz de sua mãe o chamava das profundezas de seu sono.<br>– Ãnh? – ele resmungou com a voz engrolada pelo sono.  
>– Está na hora de você levantar, se não você vai se atrasar – falou ela.<br>Ãnh? Como assim se levantar? Não fazia nem 2 horas que ele tinha deitado e ela queria que ele levantasse? Nem f*dendo.  
>– Me deixa dormir – ele falou tapando-se até a cabeça.<br>– Nada disso mocinho! Hoje você tem que fazer a prova da vestimenta para o casamento lindinho. Você não vai se atrasar! Não mesmo. Agora que você vai ser pai, tem que arcar com suas responsabilidades.  
>Cara, ninguém merecia esse negócio de prova de vestes. Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente saber que ele iria ter de casar aos 17 anos.<p>

Não que ele não gostasse da ideia de casar com a Lily, claro que não.

Era só que ele pensava nesse tipo de coisa só para alguns dez ou mais anos no futuro.  
>Levantou-se lenta e com muita má vontade, sentindo a noite mal dormida parecer roer seus ossos. Quando ele baixou, Sirius também estava com uma cara nenhum pouco legal de quem foi acordado antes da hora.<br>– Eu juro, se sua mãe não fosse tão legal comigo e se a Lily não fosse sua futura esposa eu matava as duas. Cara, eu fiquei a maior parte da noite caçando castanhas e quando finalmente eu fui dormir sonhei que eu morria soterrado por milhares de castanhas-do-pará malucas. E como se não bastasse sua mãe me acorda duas horas depois de eu conseguir dormir. Eu mereço. Você tá me devendo uma James. – bufou.  
>– É cara, desculpe por isso – James resmungou.<br>O som da campainha soou e a mãe de James foi atender.

Era Remus.

– Hey – Remus os cumprimentou.  
>– Hey, que cara é essa? – foi a primeira coisa que Sirius disse ao ver o amigo.<br>– Vocês não vão acreditar. – Remus resmungou e foi para o lado deles. – Ontem eu stava com a Dorcas na rua, quando Emmeline Vance me parou e começou a provoca-la.  
>James suspirou. Emmeline não era a pessoa mais legal do mundo, longe disso.<p>

– Mas você acha que ela seria capaz de fazer algo com vocês? Tipo, tentar estragar o namoro e tudo o mais? – Sirius perguntou parecendo preocupado, o que era estranho pois há um ano atrás ele estava super empolgado por Remus estar saindo com Emmeline (a gostosa).

Lene devia estar fazendo um bom trabalho no garoto.  
>– Não sei, acho que não... acho – Remus disse com incerteza na voz.<p>

Bem, James rezava para que ele estivesse certo.  
>– Vamos garotos? – perguntou a mãe de James com as chaves do carro balançando na mão.<p>

X-X

Assim que chegou na loja de vestes, James pensou que preferia ficar um mês procurando castanhas para Lily de madrugada do que aquela tortura. Ele foi obrigado a trocar de roupa pelo menos um trilhão de vezes.  
>– Eu odeio andar de terno cara – James resmungou assim que finalmente achou o terno 'certo'.<br>– Tem razão, você fica parecendo um pinguim – Remus disse enquanto recuperava-se de um ataque de risos por causa das reclamações de James com relação aos ternos.  
>– Eu não pedi sua opinião Remus – James disse irritado.<br>– Owun, meu filho ficou tão fofo com esse terno! – sua mãe disse, lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos pela emoção. – A Lily vai amar! Você parece um ursinho!  
>Ótimo! Tudo que ele mais queria era estar no altar parecendo um ursinho. Não ia ser demais?<br>Definitivamente não.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Okaaaaay, sei que devo pelo menos, um milhão de desculpas a vocês pela imeeeeeeeensa demora em voltar a postar aqui. Sério, me perdoem. Eu estou em fase final na faculdade, cheia de trabalhos e artigos para fazer até a cabeça, sem falar no TCC e mais um monte de cadeiras insuportavelmente chatas. Isso sem falar que trabalho na maior parte do dia.**

**Eu sei, poderia ter avisado, mas, infelizmente, as fanfics não estiveram em minha lista de prioridade por um bom tempo, até que eu estava estressada demais e cansada e decidi voltar a fazer uma das coisas que mais amo no mundo: escrever. Pelo simples prazer, por me fazer bem, para desabafar, me divertir. E divertir os outros também. Então voltei e espero que entendam, isto é, se houver alguém aqui ainda.**

**Juro que não fiz por mal, e que não vai se repetir.**

**Estava morrendo de saudades de escrever, de postar, ler fanfics, interagir com os leitores. Muito obrigada a todos os que comentaram na fic, favoritaram e me mandaram PMs pedindo para voltar. Vocês são uns fofos 3**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Os próximos vem bem rapidinho, juro!**

**Deixem seus comentários me contando o que estão achando, certo? Vão fazer a tia aqui muitíssimo feliz :D**

**Beijoos e até logo!**


End file.
